This invention relates to a coaster brake for a bicycle equipped with a derailleur speed change mechanism.
In the conventional bicycle equipped with a derailleur speed change mechanism it is commonly known that a reverse direction of the chain, or back pedaling, cannot be utilized to provide braking force. This is because of the nature of the speed change mechanism, having spring tension to take up the slack of the driving chain in shifting to a plurality of gears.
Mechanisms heretofor devised for the present purpose require modification of the foot pedal crank arm assembly and its mounting on the bicycle frame. This has resulted in mechanisms which are objectionably complicated and expensive, and impractical for application to existing conventional bicycles.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide a more simple and practical device for operating a coaster brake in a bicycle with a derailleur speed change mechanism, to provide a device of the type described which does not require modification of the foot pedal crank arm assembly and its mounting on the bicycle frame, and to provide a device which responds directly to reverse movement of the driving chain to declutch the wheel hub from the multiple drive sprocket and apply the coaster brake to the wheel hub.